The Queen's Conquest
The conquest of Queen Daenerys Targaryen began upon her landing in Westeros with her army of unsullied, loyalists and dragons in 302 AC. Upon her landing, Westeros was still bloodied from the War of the Five Kings making her conquest quick and effective. Daenerys was able to win several key battles to gain fealty over the Westeros in 303 AC. The Conquest Background Daenery's Targaryen was victorious in the battle of Meereen and was able to capture enough ships to set her eyes upon Westeros. The Ironborn, led by Victorion Greyjoy were all mostly killed during the battle including Victarion himself after he attempted to blow dragonbinder. The remaining Ironborn immediate submitted to Daenery's following the battle. The Battle for King's Landing The conquest of Queen Daenerys commenced with her landing in Westeros just as the Battle for King's Landing was raging in full force between the forces of her nephew, Aegon VI Targaryen and the usurper, Tommen Baratheon. Daenerys landed her forces near King's Landing and proceeded to attack Aegon VI at his camp outside the city. Daenerys quickly received support from Dorne, who swore fealty to the queen after seeing her dragons. Daenerys sent her forces of Dornishmen and Unsullied into her city and along with her dragons and defeated the enemies inside, nearly razed the city to the ground in the process. Both Baratheon and Aegon's army are crushed by the Dragonfire. Tommen Baratheon, Jon Connington, Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister are all found amongst the dead after the battle. With her victory at the Battle for King's Landing, Queen Daenerys took control of King's Landing and the whole realm shook before the might of her dragons. The Second Field of Fire Even through she was victorious at King's Landing, the rest of the Realm didn't bend the knee like Daenerys had expected. The Queen knew that she would have to gain the support of the Lord Paramounts through one way or another. With Dorne already in the frey, the Queen turned her eyes to the Reach, and more specifically the Tyrell's who were in the midst of fighting King Euron and his Ironborn troops. In her attempt to gain the support of the Tyrells, and wipe out the Ironborn threat, Queen Daenerys marched her troops into the reach and prepared to meet the Ironborn host and their ships near the Mander river. Even though she was heavily outnumbered, the Queen was able to secure a crushing victory by unleashing the full force of her Dragons, a battle that would be remembered as The Second Field of Fire. King Euron's was killed and his host was crushed in the battle and the Ironborn were forced out of the Reach. Asha Greyjoy succeeded her uncle in the Iron Islands, and seeing the current state of the Ironborn immediately bent the knee to the new Targaryen Queen. The Tyrells follow suite and were extremely grateful for the part Queen Daenerys played in pushing the Ironborn out of their lands. A Realm United News of Queen Daenery's victories spread very quickly across the Realm. House Bolton, fresh off their victory at the Siege of Winterfell swore fealty to the new Queen upon hearing news of the defeat of the Ironborn. The Vale and Riverlands quickly followed Lord Bolton, fearing what would become of them if they resisted. Queen Daenerys named her trusted advisor, Tyrion Lannister as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, a title that should have rightfully been his. This decision was met with some scepticism across the Westerlands, as many still viewed Tyrion as a king and kin slayer, however like the rest of the realm, they conceded out of fear of the dragons. Aftermath The Queen's conquest was an event remembered around Westeros for the return of the Targaryen regime and the return of the Dragons. Category:Wars Category:Iron Throne Wars